This invention relates to an improvement for terminal connection box and plug that uses an enhanced signal circuit to connect a 1394 type-plug for transmitting data signal at fast speed.
This invention is to improve the conventional terminal connection box that was developed by the same applicant and was filed as Taiwan patent application Ser. No. 86210961. The conventional terminal connection box has selected configuration in a box to connect plug, terminal socket and external cable to facilitate connection and disconnection of terminal and plugs between a computer and peripheral devices.
FIG. 1 shows a convention terminal connection box 10 which includes a holding means 20 and a terminal socket 31 located in a rectangular box. On each side wall, there is a gate opening 101 wedge with a sliding means 12 which may be inserted into or pulled out from the gate opening 101. The sliding means 12 may include a baffle 11. One of the baffles has an opening 111 to receive an external cable 51 into the box 10.
The holding means 20 includes a holding member 21 and a plurality of trough holding slots 22 each may engage with a plug 40. The holding slots 22 further have a terminal socket 31 for latching the plug 40. And there is a third holding slot 223 for fastening the plug 40 as depicted in the Taiwan patent application Ser. No. 86210961.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional terminal connection box 10 which is largely constructed like the one shown in FIG. 1. However in the holding means 20, there are a plurality of leads 52 which may establish connection with the external cable 51 through a connection means 32. The connection means 32 includes a plurality of the notch slots. Each notch slot has a screw 323 to fasten a metallic upper plate 321 against a lower plate 322 in the slot. One lead 52 and one terminal from the external cable 51 are clamped between the upper plate 321 and lower plate 322 for establishing electric connection.
While the conventional connection boxed set forth above may enable a plurality of peripheral device to connect or disconnect with the computer easily, signal transmission intensity will diminish when the peripheral devices are located at a long distance from the computer. There is still room for improvement.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improvement for terminal connection box and plug that has an enhanced signal circuit to boost signal intensity so that data and signal transmission between the peripherals, particularly those use USB and 1394 type connectors, may remain sufficiently strong even at a long distance from the computer to ensure smooth operation.
In one aspect, the enhanced signal circuit uses a data conversion processor to process data conversion. As input data and data under transmission may be different, the conversion is needed for proper data transmission.
In another aspect, the enhanced signal circuit includes a process circuit, a lock phase circuit, a data receiving unit and an output/input port connecting with the data conversion processor. Input signals are processed. Output signals are generated and delivered to selected terminals to complete signal transmission.
In yet another aspect, the terminal connection box includes a plurality of terminal plugs for connecting with a plurality of peripherals with the computer through the enhanced signal circuit.